wolduwikiwikiaorg-20200214-history
E-heart
Rubber Woman There's a photograph of a movie star We have personalities such as Barbie dolls. I don't care if you think I'm stupid. I'm not worried. Candy and cakes, I want you to love me. I'm a girl, I'm going to die. I don't want you and I to take care of you. Because young people love it. Okay, come to me, kisses me hard. On the disk that you want, rubber heart Miss pink sugar,vodka, wine,lips Hit me with your sweet love to steal a kiss. Miss pink sugar,vodka, wine,lips My rubber woman. My rubber woman Queentex, latex, I want to know the maid. Life gave me lemons, and lemonade. Juice, juice, honey, here I come While in the first one. Oh, dear diary, I met something for someone. He's my heart, you're pathetic Light,Joe. Oh, dear diary, we fell. Welcome to life E. Miss pink sugar,vodka, wine,lips Hit me with your sweet love to steal a kiss. Miss pink sugar,vodka, wine,lips My rubber woman. My rubber woman I think I want to do now is talk. I think, if you like. Miss pink sugar,vodka, wine,lips Hit me with your sweet love to steal a kiss. Miss pink sugar,vodka, wine,lips My rubber woman. My rubber woman Evans The vocalist is a girl. You always want to be in this world I can't do anything, I just Primadonna life, the rise and fall You say I'm weird, hard But it's always someone else's fault. We wrapped around my finer, dear. You can trust Evans girl. If my stuff? Buy a diamond ring for me that was so important? You have been on your knees for me? Pretty question right now, honey. Nice big screen TV. Life, I think worth the risk. I have a big ego. I really don't know why so good job, but (Unfortunately) The cause of its core, its core, and (Yeah) Every day is a bad,bad disease. (F) More I want to love me. 'Cause the vocalist is a girl. You always want to be in this world I can't do anything, I just Primadonna life, the rise and fall You say I'm weird, hard But it's always someone else's fault. We wrapped around my finer, dear. You can trust Singer, girl, to fill in the gaps, celluloid In the figure, and children. I get what I want, because I asked him why. Really, really worth it. To live as we play! Play! Play! Play! In lemon light, but I want to stay. I have a big ego. I really don't know why so good job, but (O) (It)CZK (F)In the dimming light, down, down, down, down Don't look back. 'Cause the vocalist is a girl. You always want to be in this world I can't do anything, I just Primadonna life, the rise and fall You say I'm weird, hard But it's always someone else's fault. We wrapped around my finer, dear. You can trust It's Not a Lie You don't love me, what you say? What is it? What if you lost? Actually, you love me as a friend? Who can say that this is not the end, right? I am very proud that I was right. You're a coward to the end I must admit, I don't have to write No, I don't like Why don't You believe? It's not a lie, I wanna know, I wanna know. I can't let go I can't let go! I just think that everything is fine. I think that's worth fighting for. It's not a lie, I wanna know, I wanna know. Only the screen for me in the dark. We just have to see the spark? At night I can give. Finally, one night, was released I am very proud that I was right. You're a coward to the end I must admit, I don't have to write No, I don't like Why don't You believe? It's not a lie, I wanna know, I wanna know. I can't let go I can't let go! I just think that everything is fine. I think that's worth fighting for. It's not a lie, I wanna know, I wanna know. Topics (Explicit) Each of the children. Although no other evidence. Nothing good is easy. It's not so easy. No, it must be, and I love it Excellence and becoming more You want to breed I hate people You can find only in his heart. I'm after a New beginning. And I, that is who. They said, destruction of the family I Home-evil. They said, destruction of the family I Home-evil. Girls and their curls and gourmet vomit. The children and their toys and their six inch rockets We are very happy to see the other When we become friends, first love And I, that is who. They said, destruction of the family I Home-evil. (Shoot, I'm happy.) They said, destruction of the family I Home-evil. (A million souls on the party that broke.) They said, destruction of the family I Home-evil. (Shoot, I'm happy.) They said, destruction of the family I Home-evil. (A million souls on the party that broke.) Congratulations on the race. I broke the hearts of millions of people, just for fun. I do not belong to any You could say that my life is shit. Look at this dress, but I'm still here. My betrayal Matter, life and death. Maybe you think you do. Location, love, trust and laughter. Happy forever As long as you want, but in the background in love We all dream of a clean type But in the past we can't So you and never lasts long They said, destruction of the family I Home-evil. (Shoot, I'm happy.) They said, destruction of the family I Home-evil. (A million souls on the party that broke.) They said, destruction of the family I Home-evil. (Shoot, I'm happy.) They said, destruction of the family I Home-evil. (A million souls on the party that broke.)